Brandon
Brandon, a character in The Freshman series, is a student at Hartfeld and barista at the coffee shop. He makes his first official appearance in ''Book 1'', Chapter 7. Your Character is able to meet him in Chapter 4, if she decides to accompany Zack Zilberg to the coffee shop and match-make the two of them. Appearance Brandon has short, brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a blue sweater over a blue checked shirt. Personality Brandon is a friendly, handsome guy. He is shown to be extremely caring of his friends and people he cares about. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 16: Last Call (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal The Freshman: Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 * Chapter 1: Rockin' Down the Highway (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Stand By Me The Freshman: Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner [[:Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Series']]/[[The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Book']]: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Chapter 6: Confessions (Mentioned) #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 15: Why Sports Dated Have Us Hooked The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Off-Screen) Relationships Zack In Book 1, Zack Zilberg has a big crush on Brandon but hasn't got the courage to talk to him. Brandon finds Zack's shy behavior very cute and would like to get to know him better. If Your Character supports Zack, he'll be able to make a move on Brandon and they'll go to the formal together. In Book 2, Brandon and Zack are an official couple and things seem to go pretty well - until Brandon confesses that he'll transfer to a college in Peru for spring quarter. Zack acts like it doesn't bother him much because he doesn't want to make Brandon worry. But in the inside, Zack is terrified because he doesn't know if he can handle a long distance relationship. In the end, Zack lets Brandon go even though it tears him apart. In ''Book 3'', it is shown how much Zack misses Brandon and his roommates do everything to cheer him up. However, in ''Book 4'', Zack reveals they have broken up because they've become too different from one another, but they remain friends. Victor Not much is known about Brandon's interaction with him other than the fact that they work in the campus coffee shop. Brandon was mentioned by Victor in the final chapter of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. Gallery Brandon Party.png|Party Outfit BrandonbeingmentiononTSBK1CH2.png|Mention of him in The Sophomore BK1 Ch. 2 Trivia * His outfit has similarities with the outfit worn by Felix, a character in the #LoveHacks series, and Victor, a character in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor series. * His party outfit is the same as that of Antoine Pierce, a character of the Rules of Engagement series. * Brandon makes a cameo appearance in LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 15. * He is mentioned to be present, but doesn't physically appear in The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 2, when Your Character arrives for her first day at Knightly News. * The name Brandon is of English origin, which means "hill covered with broom". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid